Celos
by Hanshakou
Summary: Kiba y Hinata salen,Ino acaba de llegar de una mision y se queda platicando con ellos...o mas bien con Kiba, lo que hace que Hinata sienta algo raro, pero sabe muy bien que siente celos de que Ino hable con Kiba...un poco posesiva no? XD


HEEEY! AQUI OTRO ONE-SHOT KIBAHINA!!

si ke si!!! tengo una crisis inspirativa one-shotezca! XD

Si les gusta reviewen!

* * *

**-::CELOS::-**

X:eeeey!!! Kiba!! Hinata-chan!!

Kiba y Hinata voltearon, Hinata vio que Kiba sonreía

Kiba: Ino!

Ino llegó junto a ellos, abrazó a Hinata

Ino: haaa! Al fin regreso!! Como los extrañé!

Kiba: acabaste tu misión?

Ino: si!

Ino soltó a Hinata y abrazó a Kiba, que también la abrazó

Kiba: apenas regresaste?

Ino: si-se separó pero siguió tomandolo de los hombros- son los primeros a los que veo! Ha!! Dejame abrazarte de nuevo!! Es tan genial verlos de nuevo!!

Se volvieron a separar, Kiba le preguntaba, que como le habia ido y cosas de la misión

Hinata:_ey…sigo aquí…_

Ino le contestaba con todo detalle, no dejaban de hablar

Hinata: _Kiba-kun…aquí estoy_

Hinata apretaba los puños, a excepciñon de eso se veía normal en apariencia, pero por dentro sentía que se quemaba, nunca se habia sentido asi, de todas formas sabia que eran celos…los celos la estaban comiendo, pero tenia todo el derecho de sentirse asi, después de todo, Kiba era su novio. Ino la miró

Ino: y como los ha tratado la vida por aquí?

Hinata intento que su voz se oyera normal

Hinata: nada especial

Kiba e Ino no se movieron…eso habia sido muy frío y cortante…y saliendo de Hinata…daba miedo

A Ino le salio una gota estilo anime

Ino: a-ah…ya veo

Kiba: hey! Nada especial?

Ino: eh?

Kiba sonrió y puso sus manos en su cintura

Kiba: Hinata y yo salimos

Ino: en serio?? Eso es genial!! Desde cuando??

Kiba: casi despues de tu misión

Ino: es fascinante y-…wa!! La misión! Tengo que ir a dejar el informe! Adiós Hi-

Vió a Hinata en un glaciar….y mejor no se le acerco

Ino:n-nos vemos…_que tiene?_...nos vemos Kiba

Se acercó a Kiba, y después de volverlo a abrazar le dio un beso en la mejilla

De glacir, paso a ser el infierno

Ino: bueno! Los veo luego que Tsunade me va a matar!adios!

Ino se fue corriendo,Kiba y Hinata siguieron caminando

Kiba:haaa…es bueno ver a los amigos de nuevo…después de todo Shino también esta en una misión y creo que Naruto y Sakura igual, al menos ya regresó Ino, asi tenemos una amiga con las que pla…Hinata? Estas bien?

La voz de Hinata seguía oyéndose fría

Hinata: claro

Kiba: no es cierto

Se detuvieron

Kiba: dime que te pasa

Hinata: no tengo nada

Estaba uno frente al otro, Hinata evitaba la mirada de Kiba y aun apretaba los puños

Después de un momento, Kiba sonrió

Kiba: Hinata…estas…celosa?

Hinata se sonrojo, pero siguió sin mirarlo

Hinata: c-claro que no!

Kiba sonrió

Kiba: oh, claro que si

Hinata lo miró, más sonrojada

Hinata: n-no lo estoy!

Kiba: si lo estas

Hinata:n-no es verdad!

Kiba: si lo es

Se vieron por un momento, Kiba seguía sonriendo, Hinata se mordía los labios, estaba a punto de explotar, seguía sonrojada y no lo soportó más, señalo a donde s habia ido Ino.

Hinata: e-esque te abrazó!! m-muchas veces!!y-y-y te dio un beso!!!! Y te volvió a abrazar!

Kiba se rió al ver a Hinata al borde de la histeria

Kiba: Hinata, es amiga nuestra, lo que sorprende es que es TU amiga

Hinata: n-no quita que sea mujer…y que te haya dado un beso!!

Kiba: solo se despidió

Hinata: a-aun asi te lo dio y-

De un momento a otro, Kiba habia rodeado con sus brazos a Hinata y la estrechaba en un abrazo dulce, Hinata se sonrojó

Hinata: K-Kiba-Kiba-kun…

Kiba: me gustó verte asi

Hinata fingió estar enfadada

Hinata: porque?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Kiba la abrazo más

Kiba: porque asi sé que si me quieres

Hinata se sonrojo mucho mas, sintió su corazón latir mas y mas rápido, Se separaron, Kiba se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa, Hinata se cruzo de brazos mirando a otra parte

Hinata: n-no te despides asi de mi

Kiba soltó una risita

Kiba: y no lo hare asi

Hinata sintió como la tomaba delicadamente de la barbilla, se sonrojo al ver a Kiba a esa distancia

Kiba: si no asi

Kiba juntó dulcemente sus labios con los de ella, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos mientras se ponía rojo escarlata, Kiba la rodeo y la atrajo a el, haciendo que las manos de Hinata se clavaran en su pecho, después de un momento Hinata estrujo la chamarra de Kiba, apretó los ojos, se puso de puntillas y también lo beso…no habia ni rastro de los celos…pero si de un pronto desmayo

* * *

REVIEWEN!!

el botón esta mas abajo! no, derecha, mas abajo, te pasaste, tantitito arriiiiiiiba...perfecto! pikenle ahi y reviewen!!

Tambien pueden pikarle al author alert para que cada que suba una historia kibahina(que de por si son bastantes) les llegue el santo correito con el link!! weeeeeee

Sayonara! los wacheo en otro fic!!


End file.
